Remembering the way through
by AssassinPerson
Summary: Set 15-30 years after another Fan Fiction, Colourless and some friends are going to visit somewhere but is there something suspicious happening? Join Colourless the Angel Cat, Emerald the Rabbit, Night the Fox, Angel the Lynx and Hobson the Hedgehog for an epic and unforgettable adventure you will want to read to again and again to pick up references!
1. The Start

**Me: This is a part-Epilogue of a story with a few different Characters to mine! There are no Authors Notes in this after this Chapter so please R&R and enjoy and remember that some people will remember and be sad while others may forget. See you later**

There was a knock at the door. The two people in the room look over at the door, not moving "Come in!" The older of the two said and a White Cat walks in "I heard, sorry about your loss" the cat says and there was a nod and slight sob "I am returning, with my friends we will explore but don't worry. He WILL be remembered" the cat says and she leaves the room to go and visit the graveyard...

The cat was looking at a grave "Remember me..." she says as she throws a rose down onto it and walks away "I will be back, you just have to wait because I have something very important to do first..." When she leaves a ghostly whote figure appears and picks up the rose "I will remember" it says and it vanishes shortly after, leaving the rose to fall to the ground again...

Meawhile in another part of the city there was a group of people looking at a picture "He was our best man, there won't be another like him" a blue hedgehog says and The rabbit nodded "Right you are, he shall be missed" the sandy brown hedgehog sighs "He... He saved me... I am going back! I am going to go back to remember! It is the only way to..." He stops. There was a knock at the door. Everyone in the room was silent as they look at the door, none of them moved partly because of shock. There was a knock on the door. Again. "Come in!" The blue hedgehog calls, he appeared to be the leader of the group and the door opens to reveal the white cat.

"Who... Who are... You?" the grey squirrle asks, hoping that she wasn't dangerous. The blue hedgehog stands up, knocking the chair he was sat down on over and he continues watching the cat "Who the heck are you?" He asks and she laughs. The cat goes into a pose like Sonic and says "The name's Cat, Colourless Cat"...

**Me: Suspence! Mystery! Name! Last Authors Note! Yes, Colourless the Angel Cat does get refered to as Colourless Cat in this being not only her name [Colourless is her name] but also for a play on words. Colourless Cat is refering to the fact that she ****literally is colourless by having white fur and -of course- she is a cat. Colourless and the sandy brown hedgehog are my OC's. The other Characters in this chapter are a friend's OC's. The idea is mine. OC's belong to their owners. Stuff, yay!**


	2. Meet the Squad!

**NO REVIEWS  
>NO IMPORTANT INFORMATION<strong>

Colourless looks at them all "Hello, cat got your toung?" she asks and laughs at her joke  
>"Umm... Colourless Cat... Why do you want to go back? That place is... Is evil!" the Squirrel says slightly in panic<br>"I have friends! I have a Fox... A Lynx... A Rabbit..." Colourless starts  
>"Can I come? I want to go back you know Colourless Cat!" the Sandy Brown Hedgehog says as Colourless looks at him slightly in shock and slightly in amusment "Anyways, I shall have to get them. I will see you soon!" then Colourless walks out the room and closes the door, the Blue Hedgehog stands up "I am going to see how strong her and her friends are. Hobson, you can go against the Lynx. Cotton, you are aginst the Rabbit. Dak, you are against the Fox and I will be against Colourless Cat! Be ready" the others nod<br>"Uhh, Crush. What do we use to go against them?" Cotton asks and the Blue Hedgehog, Crush, rolls his eyes  
>"Cotton, you can do what ever you want as long as you don't harm them too much!" Crush says and the Rabbit nods<p>

_**MONTAGE START  
><strong>_There was a knock at the door. A young Male Fox opens it "Hey again Colourless! What would you like?" he asks and she looks at him "I need to see your sister. Is she in?" he nodded and went upstairs to later come down with a Black Fox "Nice to see you again Night! How have you been? Now I need you for something OK. With your mechanic skills and your fighting skills you will be a good help!"  
>"OK then! I am in Colourless!" the Fox and Cat smile "Who is next then?" the Fox asks...<p>

There was a knock at the door. A Purple Rabbit opens it and smiles "Come in, come in. What would you two like?" Night looks at her  
>"We need to talk to Emerald. Is she in?" the Purple Rabbit nodded and calls the Green Rabbit through who also smiles "Hello again! How are you two? And what do you need?" Colourless looks at Night to let her explain what they need "OK then, we are going to go on an Adventure. With your cooking skills and your fighting skills you can be a good help!" Emerald nodded<br>"I will be in! Lets go! Who are you going to see next though?" Emerald says/asks the two Animals

There was a knock at the door. Sonic opens the door "Hello Sonic! Can we talk to Angel?" Emerald says and Sonic nodded and let the three in. They go to see Angel "Hello Angel! How are you? Are you up for an Adventure?" Colourless says/asks the Lynx as she looks over "I am fine and of course! What will I do?" Colourless and Night look at Emerald who shrugs and says "Well, with your skills in hand-to-hand combat and, of course, long range combat you are a good member. Plus you can also help heal us when we need it so then we won't be that harmed as much" the Pink Lynx nodded and the three follow Colourless "Where are we going now?" Angel asks and Colourless laughs slightly...  
><em><strong><span>MONTAGE END<span>**_

There was a knock at the door. Cotton opens it and invites the four Animals in "I never expected there to be FOUR girls..." Hobson mutters. Dak smiles slightly at Night as she walks past, he gets a slight smile back which pleases him. Crush looks at them all "OK then, we need to see if you are ready for combat. So then..."  
>"We are already ready! That is why Colourless called on us three specifically!" Night calls up<br>"Yeah! If we weren't ready then why would we be here?" Emerald adds  
>"Plus, us three also have something that makes us more helpful then just fighting!" Angel finishes<br>"They have something to get on anyway. Take any Hats or Shoes you are wearing off guys. This is going to be rough" Colourless says and watches as the others in the room slowly remove their shoes. "Now catch!" Colourless calls and she throws a pair of Brown Boots to each of them "Put them on. I will be back very shortly" she adds and she leaves the room.  
>"Is she insane?" Night asks and there were shrugs<br>"Lets trust Colourless Cat for now guys. And what are your names?" Crush says/asks the other Girls  
>"I am Night the Fox. Trusted sister of Tails the Fox!" Night says<br>"The names Angel, Angel the Lynx. Also I am married to Sonic so don't get any ideas!" Angel says  
>"I am Emerald the Rabbit. Sister of Amethyst the Rabbit and Single" Emerald says"<br>"I am Dak Squirrel" Dak says to Night, Emerald and Angel  
>"I am Hobson Hedgehog. Pleased to meet you all" Hobson says to the three<br>"The name is Cotton Rabbit! You are all looking good in those shoes!" Cotton says  
>"I am the Leader, Crush Hedgehog. Don't mess with me" Crush says and Night shifts her attention to the picture<br>"Who is that?" Night asks them and everyone looks at the picture  
>"That... That was Spike Hedgehog... He was a valliant fighter and died out in action. Everyone misses him" Dak says and Night nodded "Poor Spike... I bet you miss him a lot. I wonder why Colourless never mentioned him... they all look towards the door as Colourless walks back in, now wearing the Brown Boots as well as a Silver Hat and some sort of Gold Bullet thing. Finally the Angel Cat had a Silver Rifle with a Wooden End, she was grinning slightly "I am ready. But are you? Get your Helmets, Rifels and Bullet Packs from where ever you hide them. Then meet me at the Helicopter bay!" Colourless leaves again and was seen outside at the Helicopter Bay seeming to be waiting for them. The Seven look at each other and they follow Crush who was going to the supply area so they could get ready also...<p>

**WHO WANTS TO BE IN IT? JUST FILL OUT THIS!  
>FORM:<br>Name:  
>Gender:<br>Looks:  
>Wears (No Hats or Shoes):<br>Animal:  
>Skill:<br>Other:**


	3. Well What do they do now?

**NO REVIEWS  
>NO IMPORTANT INFORMATION<strong>

Colourless looked at the crew, they were all now in the Helicopter and geared up. Despite there being 4 Females they all looked quite cool with their Helmets and Boots, all of the Animals there looked cool but no-one spoke. And while the ride was uneventful the looking around surely wasn't! As soon as they landed, got out and the Helicopter took off it started raining. Literally pouring down with the stuff and there were dozens of trees of all kinds in place of the area that was usually empty and easy to see around "Jesus! What happened here?" Hobson asks as he looks around.  
>"I don't know Hobson Hedgehog..." Colourless says and everyone was now looking around.<br>"OK then, Night Fox and Angel Lynx. You two will cover that area with me and Dak Squirrel. That means that Colourless Cat, Emerald Rabbit, Hobson Hedgehog and Cotton Rabbit will be covering that area over there!" Crush commands. The others nod and they go looking around in their groups. Colourless soon came across a base, and she called the other three over "Emerald Rabbit! Hobson Hedgehog! Cotton Rabbit! I found something over here!" she watches as the three run over and Cotton smiles slightly.  
>"Well done Colourless Cat. This is the base from before, sadly it is quite wet so we might get soaked if we stay out here any longer!" Cotton says and the four run around to get into the base and stay out of the rain. Meanwhile though, the other group weren't doing as well but found something<p>

"Guys! Come over here!" Night calls as she watches the others come over "It seems like a ship. If I can just repair it then I may be able to fly it!"  
>"I don't know... Lets see if it has any entrances so we can get in and stay out of the rain for now" Crush says and they nod. After finding an entrance they go in and wait for the rain to stop "It is quite cosy in here!" Dak states as he starts sleeping. While Angel and Night laugh at this Crush sighs and shakes his head in annoyance, when the rain did stop though they got out to see that the place was now dry. And is was hot, very hot "Jesus, what is it with extreme climates here? First it is rainy and now it is sunny! What next? I am not going to say anything just because" Angel states as her and Night fly up to look around. After a while, Night comes down "Guys, we have found what looks to be a base! Lets go!" she then picks Dak up while Angel picks Crush up. The two girls carry the Hedgehog and the Squirrel to the base where the others were and when they got inside they were now cool again "Someone is here..." Dak says as they look around<br>"SHOW YOURSELF!" Crush yells and they watch as Colourless, Emerald, Cotton and Hobson appear from the shadows  
>"Welcome back you four. Crush Hedgehog, how was it out there? We think that Egg Man is here because..." Colourless points to what Hobson and Cotton were carrying between them.<br>"WHAT! But Egg Man can't be here! He might be trying to do one of his evil plans again!" Night says in worry, she didn't want them to be attacked now. Especially not by Egg Man.

The group walk around but find nothing, every so often they would find some sort of broken Robot or some Black Fur but not much else until they saw a small pool of blood with more Black Fur and even White Fur. Everyone looked around the room then Dak saw something and walked over to a partially closed draw, it had a Chaos Emerald and a Note in "Guys! I found... I found an Emerald and a Note" he says and Colourless flies over  
>"I will look after this. What does the note say then?" Colourless asks and everyone looks at Dak who coughs<br>"The note says:

Dear person who is reading this,  
>Egg Man is after me. I got the Chaos Emerald but he saw me, now he is chasing me. I took down most of his robots but there are more. Egg Man used a tracking device, he can see where I am easily. I will hide this and the Chaos Emerald in hopes that they will be found by someone who I can trust to come and help me. Please help! I can't... I can't get away any more. Egg Man will find me and there are Robots on the other side of the room. As long as you get to me in time then I should be fine.<br>From S..."

"Is that all Dak Squirrel?" Emerald asks and he nodded. They knew that Egg Man must have got whoever wrote the note before they could finish it, everyone looked at each other and they looked around "Lets go this way!" Crush says after a while and they all follow him in hopes that they could find this mysterious person who's name begins with S. Angel was going over something "Lets see... I know Sonic, Speed, Spike, Sally Acorn, Shadow, Shade, Sunny... That might be about it! But none of them have gone to this planet without you four knowing and Spike couldn't have anyway... This must have recently happened also!" the others nod and as they look around, they wonder what they might find and who is this mysterious Animal that is unknown to our heros?


	4. ANOTHER NOTE!

**1: I am not dead, sorry to all you people who hate me but yay to the ones who like me.**

**2: I will start focusing on one Fan Fiction at a time to finish it faster, possibly with "The Fear Rooms" being first to be finished! That way I get less to do, keep Reviewing with your ideas on all my Fan Fictions though, I really like to see what you think! And I also want to be able to improve :3**

**3: I have had a {serious} case of Writers Block, rendering me useless to the painful army of fighting Fan Fictions that need to be beaten (Completed) but probably won't be**

**4: Keep answering my poll! When all (But either one or two) of my Fan Fictions are done I will close the Fan Fiction Poll so you can't give what type of Fan Fiction you want me to write next! That also means no more new Fan Fictions (apart from One-Shots) are going to be posted for a long, long while!**

**5: I have also been doing stuff IRL including moving from house to house (Divorsed parents) and school (UK, Year 10) so yeah... Stuff that no-one really wants to deal with!**

**6: I can't think up ten reasons for this, but I have also been lacking inspiration so I need new inspiration and that is where you guys come in! Your reviews with ideas or just plain nice stuff help me to continue and grow better as a writer!**

**7: I like to know what you think, but as you should know ''Haters gonna hate'' so PLEASE ignore all haters because that will just start up childish arguments between you guys in my review section :(**

**8: Keep living on my good friends! School sucks, so does losing you iPhone Charger and getting a nose bleed. I feel for you, I know how those things feel.**

**9: I will be back! If you want to talk about ANYTHING then send me a PM, I am here to help you guys. Don't worry about telling me your problems because once you tell someone you will feel like a weight has been lifted straight off your shoulders! And I want to know that you guys are OK, someone I known on Deviant Art finds it hard to live because of some problems that they have.**

**10: I wrote this at school, that is how much school had sucked (Well apart from ICT, I like ICT)! Yes, I might be in set 1 for Maths and Science but I don't consider myself as smart. Just human, I am just human.**


	5. The Secret Freedom Fighters?

**NO REVIEWS**

**Me: I am going to start breaking the fourth wall in my Sonic Fan Fictions now! Also, note how Angel forgot Silver from the list. It doesn't matter though because Silver wouldn't go to another planet unless he wanted too! :D**

The group walked, not knowing how long it would be before they say another Mobian and they knew that one was here. The possiblity that it might be Shadow or Shade was there because they both had black fur with some white yet neither of the two would bother to write and note and Neither would get chased by Egg Man either "Not any of them... Not silver either! I can't believe I forgot about Silver!" Angel says and Colourless sighs "This is pointless guys! As pointless as coming here!"

Spike looked at her "Why did you bother asking to come here then Colourless Cat?" and she looks at him and laughs slightly "We came here to remember, not go on a giant mission to rescue someone but now we know they Egg man is here we need to beat him before he does too much damage!" and they all run down the corridor when they hear some yelling to see Egg Man being annoying like usual but this time he was facing a Skunk who seemed to be hurt and was also being held back by some robots. The group hid to listen in to the conversation between the Skunk and Egg Man

**(WARNING: THIS IS NOW IN SCRIPT MODE, JUST TO MAKE THINGS EASIER FOR ME!)**

Egg Man: You can't run anymore! Now tell me where the Chaos Emeralds are!

Skunk: (Glares at Egg Man) I don't know, just get off of me!

Egg Man: I know that you know where it is, I saw you take it and I saw you running with it! Or at least tell me where those other friends of yours are! Like that Rat and that Bird and that Raccoon and...

Skunk: FOR THE LAST TIME! BULLET IS A HEDGEHOG, NOT A RAT! And I don't know where they are! We all got split up... So there are more of my friends around here! Possibly all with the other Chaos Emeralds, they will be here though! (Looks around and sees a hand holding up the Chaos Emerald) Who ever is doing that should stop it... You could get caught by Egg Man also!

Colourless: (Jumps up, holding Chaos Emerald) EGG MAN! GET OUT OF HERE! (Goes to beat up Egg Man)

Emerald comes and frees the Skunk "Are you OK?" she asks and the Skunk looks at the two in disbelief  
>"Who are you and... Why are you here?" she asks and Emerald sighs<br>"I am Emerald the Rabbit. That is Colourless the Cat, I am here with other friends as well!" Emerald tells the names of the other animals and the Skunk sighs "I... I am Sophia the Skunk... Leader of an unknown group of Freedom Fighters, you already know of Bullet who is a Hedgehog and... Well... I have Luca the Parrot, Mia the Lioness, Keyla the Fox, Rachel the Raccoon, Sunny the Chao, Sapphie the Squirrel and some others. As you might have heard, I got split up from my friends so I went to look for them and came upon the Chaos Emerald but Egg Man saw me take it."

Colourless nodded as she walked back, watching Egg Man run away screaming because he had gotten beaten up again "He should be gone for a while!" she comments and laughs slightly before looking at Sophia "Did you say Freedom Fighters? I never knew that there was another group of them!" Colourless watched as Sophia sighs and looks around  
>"We are Secret Freedom Fighters, overhearing Egg Man talking about the Freedom Fighters when he got here. Me and my friends live on this planet and... Decided to be Freedom Fighters because we wanted to help the world and send him away from this planet but... OH NO! Rachael is too young to be out on her own, if she gets caught then she might not be safe! Keyla and Luca don't fight but Luca is also only 9, she might not be safe and is definately less safe then Keyla is! I must find them right away!" the Skunk then runs off, leaving the rest of the group to come up and they all look at each other<p>

**(WARNING: Script mode again, I like it and it will make this part easier as well)**

Crush: Well... That was certainly interesting!

Emerald: We should go looking for the friends! But it will be hard because we don't know what they look like...

Colourless: Lets not get down! It should be easy since... (Looks around) Where is the Chaos Emerald? (Looks to where Sophia left from)

Cotton: Wait... (Realizes something) Did that {Beep} just take the Chaos Emerald?

Colourless: I think so but... We shouldn't get angry at her! She doesn't know your ways.

Angel: Well... We should look for Sophia Skunk, she might get caught by Egg Man again!

Night: For once, that is a good idea. Lets go guys!

Hobson: Should we? It might help a lot?

Crush: Yes, that would be useful! But with the Silver Chaos Emerald in her hands, what would she do with it?

They group exit the building and see Egg Man comming by

Colourless: EGG MAN! What are you doing here?

Egg Man: What I usually do of course, cause trouble!

Angel: I am going to get you! (Starts to run towards Egg Man but stops when she sees someone)

A Black Raccoon with an overly large pink Top and shortish black hair and green eyes runs by "EGG MAN! GIVE SUNNY BACK!" she yells and he laughs

Egg Man: Never! You shan't beat me because you are too young! (Goes to fly away but stops)

Raccoon: I have this, I am not afraid to use it either! (Holding up Red Chaos Emerald)

Egg Man: Well... How about a swap? I give you Sunny if you give me that. Do you know what it even is?

Raccoon: Yeah, it is a Chaos Emerald! I am not thick you know, but give Sunny back and I will think about it! (Puts Chaos Emerald back in pocket)

Colourless: How do you know about the Chaos Emeralds? I mean, you are only 7 and all... Aren't you Rachael the Raccoon though?

Rachael: Yeah, but I need to beat Egg Face up! He got Sunny and I got a Chaos Emerald. I don't really wanna swap but...

Egg Man: Really now? ROBOTS! GET THAT LITTLE RACCOON!

The Robots go to surround Rachael who screams at this because she hasn't got into a fight before.

Rachael: What are they doing? GO AWAY! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU! (Crouches to try and hide but it doesn't work then she stands back up and gets the Chaos Emerald out) Fine then... If I have to do this then I will... CHAOS CONTROL!

The people watch in slight shock as the Raccoon teleports onto where Egg Man is, she punches him in the face then grabs Sunny and uses Chaos Control to teleport out of there

Angel: SHE IS TOO YOUNG TO BE ABLE TO DO THAT! What if she lands somewhere dangerous of thin and she falls or hurts herself? And with that pink top that is too big... She could be in danger! Sunny won't be able to help her either!

Sophia suddenly comes by "What happened here?"

Night: Well... Rachael came and used the Red Chaos Emerald to teleport and recuse Sunny then she used it to teleport away but she is too young to do that without bringing danger to herself

Sophia: I must go and get her! See you soon!

**Me: And so... This marks the end of the Chapter! I had an original idea but that got deleted and I got SOOOO far. So I changed the idea and it became shorter. I kinda though the previous idea was a bit long and boring and made no sence though... So this is what you get! The original thing had just Sophia like a picture I drew shows but after a while I decided that with some new Characters I would give her friends. Sophia, Mia, Rachael, Sunny, Sapphie, Luca, Keyla and 'Bullet' are all the members of the Secret Freedom Fighters and live on that Island. Possibly living in the empty base which is why Sophia was there to start with and why it was so tidy despite the rest of the Island being abandoned for many years. I MIGHT add more Characters, also including Millie the Cat who is my Mobian self. Thanks for reading, GOOD BYE!**


End file.
